Bonded Partners
by Tessela
Summary: After being put in a school made specifically for Youkai, Hanyou, and Spiritual Humans to learn to live in peace, Sesshoumaru is partnered with a head-strong miko who had a habit of annoying him but soon when a threat is place over the school by a mysterious student will they finally learn to get along and stop him or will they let their immature behaviors get in the way?


**./.**

**Chapter 1**

**O**

**The New Kid**

Quote Prompt:

_Accept whatever comes to you woven in the pattern of your destiny,_

_for what could more aptly fit your needs?_

_- _**Marcus Aurelius**

**./.**

Sesshoumaru knew this day would be the day he would rue for the rest of his youkai existence. You could say he just _felt_ the irritation in the morning air and you wouldn't be off by a long shot. Not only had the Gods graced him with a family that amongst the quiet chatters of other historic youkais was looked upon as dishonored, the specifics and logistics of his family were even worse.

For example...

Today.

"_GET...ZEE-FUCK-UP!" _The loud knocking against his door rung in Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears, each knock matching each syllable in his brother's sentence. Sesshomaru mentally contemplated slaughtering his brother all over the wood floors but soon deemed it problematic for him when maids and cleaners have to cluster around his room for cleanup afterward. Why did the Gods make his life a living obstacle?

Especially in the morning.

Before InuYasha could continue his insistent knocking, a low growl resounded from outside his brother's door. "I dare you little brother...Knock again and I swear on the blood of our great ancestors, I will give you a wedgie so agonizingly painful, it would have to be _surgically removed_ from the crack of your ass and the strangle hold it will have on your testicles will limit your chance of producing offspring...so I _encourage_ you," InuYasha stilled at his threatening words. Apprehensively, he took a step back as if the death aura seeping from the other side of the door was enough to push him backwards. He knows Sesshoumaru is not a morning person and generally this wasn't his job of waking him but Izayoi had over slept and instead of waking his gracious mother, he decided to play her role and as mock mother, he had a duty.

"...Try me,"he growled lowly as if reading his brother's mind. InuYasha willed his self a step closer, his heart thumped vigorously in his chest and his hands became wet and clammy. His pride told him not to take shit from his asshole brother but his mind told him to run while his testicles can still produce. He mentally fought with his hanyou pride versus his sanity mind.

Deciding his fate, he gave thee loud knocks on his brother's door before hauling ass down the hall.

Sesshoumaru had been poised and ready, knowing his brother all too well to test the waters. He had been waiting at the door the whole time and patiently, he awaited his brother's stupid decision. At the sound of the three loud rapping of his knuckles against the cherry wood door, he tore it open and teared down the hallway with fire at his heels, becoming a blur of silver and black.

The duo tore ass up and down the halls of the mansion; InuYasha crashed into numerous priceless pieces of art whilst Sesshoumaru shoved the help to the side; casting off men with trays and making the dresses of the hand maidens and maids billow dramatically in the air, exposing their panties and other unmentionables. They crossed into a familiar area where InuYasha skidded to a dead end, Sesshoumaru picking up the rear as he reached for the waistband of his brother's trousers, prepared to happily make his brother permanently sterile but for the love of him, the hanyou sure could move very quick in small spaces.

"Damnit, aniki! Stop trying to crush my balls!" InuYasha frantically demanded, ducking as his brother lunged at him, swiveling his hips out the way when Sesshomaru attempted to grab them from a perfect angle in the back.

"You will learn not to mess with this Sesshoumaru in the mornings." Before InuYasha could retort, a brutal fist connected with the soft tissue of his face, the impact so forceful yet so effortless. Sesshoumaru felt a sense of fulfillment as his brother flew through the shoji door into the next room with a loud thud. He groaned a string of profanities in agony whilst a cranky Sesshoumaru left the cleanup and explanation to his younger half-brother.

Later on at the Breakfast table, besides InuYasha nursing his bruised cheek with an ice pack and Sesshoumaru still shaking off his disturbed sleep, there was an uncomfortable silence surrounding them as all eyes were on the couple sitting adjacent from the two. Toga sat next to Sesshoumaru across Izayoi whose next to InuYasha who faced his brother at the table. Sesshoumaru stared in utter disbelief at his parents' latest kinky outfits. Despite being together for over hundreds of years, the couple still could not for the love of their children keep their hands off each other. Their lust ran deep and smothering as the small looks for afar can boil up passion from the depth of their loins. They crave each other more than air it's self and frankly Sesshoumaru gets often ill at the sight of them.

This however must top the charts of the most weirdest shit he has ever seen them don at the breakfast table.

Adorning a rather flashy imitation of a Native American headdress piece, Izayoi yawned softly into her dainty hand, then smiled lazily to her lover who returned the gesture. She wore a beige dress with a bright jeweled sapphire necklace, both boring a vivid resemblance to the wardrobe Pocahontas wore minus the gaudy headdress that had multiple bird feathers strapped onto the priceless piece of history. Her hair was in a state of disarray as one side was completely flat while the other defied the laws of gravity. It stuck high on her head and continued to protrude to epic proportions all the way down where it stopped some inches on to the floor.

Their father was no more of a beauty of out bed either.

His wardrobe and hair made it seem as if he stuck between The Lion King or Pocahontas. His mane thick, and unbound from it's usual ponytail ran down his back in a burst of puffy silver that looked blown with the air of his arrogance. He wore a heavy armored suit with a blue button up with multiple buttons missing and yanked open, exposing his chest and red small hand prints stamped on his pectoral area (Thanks to Izayoi/Pocahontas) and a pair of slacks that were ripped at the thigh. InuYasha figured he was playing the role of John Smith or Mufasa. Considering InuYasha did not like the Lion King for the message it sent him (If you disobey your parents, your uncle will come to kill your father) he didn't find his father's latest sexual getup amusing or understandable either.

The two brothers couldn't decipher whether their parents were going to hunt each other in the back yard or go on a pride walk through the house albeit stark ass naked.

InuYasha cleared his throat uneasily, alarmed by the look his brother was glaring at him with, downing his glass of orange juice as Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak. "Did you rest well, InuYasha?" Asked Sesshoumaru in an uncharacteristic manner. He generally did not give two fucks about wither the hanyou slept well or not but he needed any leverage to give his parents a hint. The elder heir did not look up when he spoke his question, instead he reached for his napkin to dab his mouth. Unlike Sesshoumaru's house voice, InuYasha's outside voice and house voice were the same pitch, it all shook them out of the little sleep they had left.

"_ACTUALLY_, I did hear some things last night, y'know, the crickets chirping, the evening breeze passing by, the sound of a dog howling of his latest conquest of the night to the moon." InuYasha deliberately dragged his gaze towards his father accusingly and he felt he had to right to. Toga kept them up all night playing the dirty version of Pocahontas and in result, he barely got a wink. "Besides that, I slept okay I guess."

Sesshoumaru too directed his gaze at his step mother who shamelessly locked eyes with Toga from across the table with sheer unadulterated love burning hot in her eyes. He watched as she reached a hand over the table and silently Toga took it and squeezed it lovingly. "I wish I could say the same. I was unable to sleep at all. I heard the eerie sound of a Native American call in the middle of the night, I didn't think for one bit it was my imagination. Anyone care to explain?" Asked Sesshoumaru, the slight sound of annoyance evident in his voice. He was annoyed at the fact that not only did they keep them up in the first place, they were too engrossed in each other to pay attention to them and frankly, Sesshoumaru was not one to be ignored.

"How was your slumber, my love?" Toga whispered huskily to the blushing woman whom he called his mate. She took his hand rubbed the back of it against her cheek, eyes unmoving as she did so. Toga moved his hand to cup her cheek, caressing his calloused thumb over her smooth skin. She melted in his hand and then answered "It was wonderful, I slept very comfortably, was yours good as well?"

A low devious chuckle emitted deeply from the chest of the eldest Taisho. He leaned over the table to catch the ear of his mate as Izayoi craned her neck to the side to lend him her ear.

At times having sensitive ears when you're a youkai were perfect in many situations, such as battle and stealth but at other times, they were _highly_ unnecessary and at that very moment, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were regretting for the first time ever to be Youkai/ Hanyou as they listen to their father growl into Izayoi's ear "Yes, it was. I especially enjoyed when your face was in the pillow."

'_Oh my fucking God.' _InuYasha mouthed whilst he slapped his hands against his face in utter disbelief. Did he really just say that in front of them? He turned to Sesshoumaru for confirmation that he indeed heard right and found his brother likewise affected deeply by his father's ghastly words.

Sesshomaru shared in the disgust, a frown deeply etched in his features as his own stomach twisted in revolt. This is way beyond his disapproval, how dare they so blatantly say such _filth_ at the breakfast table. This is where they eat, damnit!

Fed up with this turn of event, the two brothers abruptly stood up, hands slapped palm down onto the table, the force of it making it shake slightly. InuYasha was turning a hue of green, making gagging gestures whilst Sesshoumaru's bangs masked his expression as his head sunk lowly until he was narrowing his eyes at his claws.

However their little fit did not perturb the elders on the other end of the table, they continued to ply each other with innocent pet names and romantic kisses, too absorbed in their own infatuations to answer to their sons' distress. Perhaps they've forgotten their existences altogether.

"I think we're going to be late, lets leave." Suggested InuYasha awkwardly.

"For the first time ever, InuYasha, I agree with you."

**./.**

"Have fun at school at school and remember InuYasha, I don't want any teachers calling me unless its something positive and no ripping anyone's heads off Sesshoumaru, no matter how unworthy they are of your presence!" Yelled Izayoi from the door while she watched her two sons' retreating figures slip into the slim limo. Bless that school and their willingness to put up with Sesshoumaru's colorful behavior. She was grateful they were happy to accept him despite what Sesshoumaru did to his last school and the disgrace it may put on that prestigious youkai academy to accept the son of the youkai who broke the ultimate non human mating law.

That and they also accepted that fat check Izayoi secretly sent them without her husband's permission and as she closed the door and wiggled her shoulder out the sleeve of her dress, she was just about to make up for it before he found out.

"Izayoi..." Said husband growled sultrily from behind her figure, giving the mated human exciting chills down her spine. The mating mark on her shoulder burned with the lustful anticipation her husband seeped into it and it served to enhance the already present feeling of warmth blooming in her nether region.

Izayoi was halfway out her dress when she attempted to turn around and answer her lover. The remainder of material fell and pooled around her feet. She chuckled evilly, she would surprise him by already being stripped down to her underwear and ready to switch dirty Disney movie gears and be his Lion _Queen_. However, she looked up promptly gasped...

Toga stood stark ass-out naked before her with an amused smirk dripping deviously from his lips.

He seemed to have beaten her to the idea.

**./.**

Sesshoumaru did not like this school for many reasons. One ultimate reason was because he didn't like people. Any smart person would think if people feel his youki, they assume not to mess with him but others defy that by testing the waters and when they do, they don't like what they see.

That's what annoyed him. He did not like being bother or pestered with and mostly kept to himself. It did not mean he didn't enjoy others company, he was just highly selective of those he would let into his personal circle (A trait inherited from his ever social father who from a glance looked very approachable but it was merely facade, put up to weed out unwanted people) and because of that...

He had little friends.

If you called them that.

_Friend_ is such a strong word.

Anyway, he didn't like this school because not only will overly arrogant demonesses ogle him, human girls would find it cute if they can "crack his exterior." But it was pointless. Even on the inside, Sesshoumaru was as cold as he was on the outside and as much as he warned those clueless bimbos, they continued to try to find the "real" him until he snaps at them and they run away, making him seem like the bad person.

Sesshomaru frowned at the historical school building as the limo slowly pulled into the curved drive directly in front of the school's main entrance. As the chauffeur step out the car and move to open his door, he braced his self for what will be the most tiresome school day ever. This school may be marked down as the second school Sesshomaru will happily destroy if all things don't meet his own criteria.

The elder Taisho brother was greeted with that he called the "First-day-of-school-Fan-Girl-fresh-meat-walkthrough." Before he moved a foot onto the pavement, he felt his brother's youki calling for his attention, turning he was addressed with a scowl on his brother's face.

"Hey, I don't know mom's deal with sending you here but this is my turf, Sesshoumaru, whatever you do- and I really don't give a fuck, honestly, I dont -don't forget who the alpha is in this school. I've been here since Freshmen year and I won't have the legacy I've built be torn down in one day because you couldn't fucking keep your beast in control." He warned, glaring coldly at his brother for emphasis and stood his ground when Sesshoumaru growled at his insult to his beast. The elder Taisho fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was no alpha anywhere and anyone who respected him and saw him as that were weak and stupid. _He _was a true alpha, InuYasha could only serve as high as the underdog.

"You of all people should not open your mouth to speak to me about how to behave, half-breed. Do not forget who is the full blooded daiyoukai in this school." He reminded InuYasha, his own arrogance seeping out in his words. InuYasha sighed in defeat, knowing his brother wouldn't listen to a damn thing he said. The chauffeured ushered them out and before them awaited a crowd of cheering females.

A mob of demonesses and human girls were separated on either side from the walkway of the main entrance by a velvet rope and security. Sesshoumaru cringed when his ears were assaulted by the maniac screams of girls as they spied first sight of the new kid. Another thing he didn't find risible was fangirls. Part of him wished they would go back underneath the forsaken rock they chose to crawl from but the other took pleasure in the adoration and devotion he received. They were manipulative, demonic, and greedy beings that competed and swindle each other for an imaginary chance to date their _prince_ when said prince did not wish to even associate with a fangirl.

Sesshoumaru pocketed his hands and walked with a rigid spine up the front steps, a gentle breeze running through his silver locks. He could hear the fangirls go crazy over the sight of him and he couldn't blame them; he was killing perfection after all, the epitome of what royalty should look like. He deserved his crown and throne and would happily have his brother's own traitorous fangirls pull the rug from beneath him and lay it out at his own feet.

But as he said before, he doesn't associate with fangirls.

**./.**

Sapphire eyes peered out the window from the her class's floor along with the other 2nd year students. It was suppose to be some a new kid coming to their school and it seemed this one person has been causing quite a stir all that morning. The fangirls have been licking their chops all morning waiting for the arrival of this new kid and it seemed it all paid off because they were swarming in clusters outside, re-announcing their fangirlship and making an official club where they're swearing their honor and allegiance to the new kid. He's thrown off the whole popularity hierarchy by storm just by stepping out his limo. At the sight of him moving towards the entrance, she could hear all the girls in her class immediately swoon over him.

"_Oh my gosh, look at him- gorgeous...!"_

"_...I hope I have a class with him..."_

"_I'm so serious, honey, I'd hit that...hard..."_

"That _can't be related to our InuYasha-sama..!"_

"_Sama? More like the Jester, now."_

What was so special about him?

The new kid looked regal as he walked with an air of arrogance permeating in the air around him. He ignored all the boisterous fangirls that surrounded him as if they didn't exist in his world and brushed them off like flakes of dust on his uniform jacket.

Kagome couldn't help but notice the significant resemblance he had to his younger brother, InuYasha who stalked behind him with his head sullenly low, ignoring his own fangirls.

"I didn't know InuYasha had a brother" Commented Kagome to her friend who watched the scene outside unfold.

"From the look on his face, I don't think he wanted anybody to know." Replied her best friend, Sango. Kagome studied how InuYasha didn't look up not once and didn't have his usual big pair of brass balls on. Dare she say it, he looked almost like...

A puppy.

Kagome abruptly burst out in laughter, startling her friend who curiously looked over to her raven haired friend to see what was so funny. She was nearly toppled over in laughter.

"Looks like the King's been overthrown." Laughed Kagome. Both the girls then erupted in more laughter as they came to realize InuYasha's assholerly has been outmatched by his own brother and now he's going to be cast aside and ashamedly de-fangirled by his own people who- as they speak – is turning over to the 'dark side'.

After the brothers entered the building and the fangirls were allowed to file in, Sango and Kagome turned to start roaming the hallways. It was still zero period and during that time students were allowed to move around the building before first period, so Kagome wanted to meet this so-called '_king'_ before the bell rang.

"Isn't someone from your family starting here today too?" Sango remembered suddenly. She recalled Kagome telling her something before about an older relative coming to the school but she didn't know the details of the situation. She instantly regretted asking when she noticed Kagome's once cheerful face grow cold and grave.

"Yea...Kikyou."She bitterly replied. Sango didn't want to pry her for details but curiosity and weighing their lengthy friendship got the best of her.

"So, who is she? A cousin, aunt or something?" Sango was relieved when the question momentarily pulled Kagome out her funk. She lightly tapped her bottom lip with her index finger in thought, pondering the question.

"Not quite...Shes like...um...I don't even know how to say it but I'm her reincarnation." Said Kagome, watching her friend's reaction carefully. Sango's heard worse but she was showed an expression of genuine intrigue in the historical aspect of this.

"That means she has to be about _hundreds_ of years old. How is that possible if she's human?"

"Well, you know my family has a long line of priests and priestesses, back then Kikyou was a priestess with miko powers so when she died, she was well preserved so they used me to help in the revival of her since I'm her rebirth. She goes here now because when she died, she was only about my age or so, so the monks thought it would be the perfect time to awaken her and teach her about modern day life." Kagome explained, her voice hinted with sadness. Sango didn't miss it but what was it to be sad about? Her past life lives in her lifetime, that's something extremely amazing and if it were her, she'd be completely curious and plying her past life with questions.

"Where is she right now?" Asked Sango. She didn't get her answer when Kagome took her hand and bolted down the hallway, not missing her whisper '_who cares ?_' underneath her breath.

She really didn't get Kagome's bipolar moments sometimes but after a while, she's learn to tolerate them.

"Where are we going?" Sango tried to keep up with the girl but was failing miserably. She was more athletic than Kagome but yet the smaller girl was still able to out run her in a lot of situations.

"To go see Inuyasha. I want to meet his brother."

Two floors and four flights of stairs later, the two girls were finding themselves sandwiched in a mob of swooning fangirls. They attempted to part through them but getting through felt almost like parting water with your hands. Inuyasha stood at his locker, his brother two lockers down from him.

Kagome's locker was directly next to Inuyasha's but because of his _former_ King status, fangirls camped out at his locker and blocked hers to catch a glimpse of him and because of that, Kagome had to get to school earlier if she really wanted to get her books without being late for first period.

After getting her in and shoving an angry fangirl to the side, Sango was able to successfully push Kagome through the unruly crowd and get herself through as well.

Sango really did hate fangirls.

"Hello Inuyasha, long time no see. From the looks of it, times has changed your little status here." Kagome chuckled to the hanyou's utter displeasure at the massive amount of attention his ungrateful brother was receiving from _his_ former fangirls. Inuyasha simply huffed and glared at the raven haired girl who in return, fell out in a fit of giggles that were quickly quelled upon his upcoming statement.

"I see the only thing that's changed about you is the color of your uniform. They still allow you to have inappropriate skirt height?" Inuyasha bitterly came back with to the miko's displeasure, she gasped and blushed deeply. As 2nd years, they didn't wear the regular green and white uniform like 1st years anymore but this time they wore a blue skirt, white blouse with a black and blue cress-cross neck tab with a smooth tailored blue jacket with the school's emblem and their 2nd year patch and which division the were in. Kagome didn't like being called out on her dress height but she had nice, toned long legs, damnit! Sango however only wore everything but her jacket and her skirt- contrary to her friend's -was past her knee.

Which made Kagome all the more curious of her friend's 'extracurricular activities' outside of school. All the rebel girls or girls that were affiliated with any gangs wore their skirts long and past the knee and despite Sango had denied all affiliation, she still wore her dresses always past the knee and the sleeves of her blouse rolled up to the elbow as if she's ready for a fight at anytime.

Kagome yelled 'shut up!' as she modestly shielded herself, suddenly feeling insecure and exposed. "Stop being a rude-ass, I see time hasn't changed your manners!" She spat at the hanyou who shrugged off her comment. He's heard worse.

"We didn't come all the way down here for you, _jester_, we came down to meet your brother. So where is he_?"_ Kagome demanded, her smile anew and pleading with the hanyou. She preyed upon the fact that Inuyasha can almost never say no to her smile and usually if not eventually will give in and give her what she wants. He didn't get the big deal with his brother, he was an asshole and jerk that from the time Izayoi offered him a place in their home, has hated humans and demons alike. Why do girls always go for the assholes?

Somehow even Inuyasha could feel the irony in his own words.

"Go meet him yourself, I don't care. Just don't come crying to me when he rips your head off." Warned Inuyasha shrugging them off before he turned back to his locker to sulk. Kagome clapped her hands happily, and turned on her heel to scout out where his brother could be.

"So where is he?" Kagome asked as Sango scouted the area for the color of his school uniform. Her eyes caught sight of the crisp white uniform jacket, the silver hair a dead give away as he stood at his locker, scowling at his world history book before neatly putting it in his bag.

"I think he's that tall guy right there who looks like someone pissed in his cheerios." Sango motioned with her finger at the tall man and before she could warn Kagome to stay away, the girl bolted towards the tall man with speed that would put most fan girls to shame. The miko however was thrown aback by the sudden quick movement that came from Inuyasha's brother, a blur of white and silver moving across her eyes. She stopped on her heels, mere inches from colliding into his chest. She caught herself and smiled brightly at the man who was now scowling down on her with such velocity, the whole room can feel the tension. The whole room except Kagome.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"I don't care."

Kagome was taken aback by the man's calloused comment. After regaining herself, she smiled again towards the apathetic daiyoukai. The miko did not take lightly to rude comments and held a subtle warning in her smile that the he did not care to take heed of.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"No." He bluntly replied "Now can you please step aside and join the rest of the drooling fangirls, I have more important things to attend to." He brushed her off dismissively, turning to part through the blockade of fangirls that obstructed his way.

After giving them a dark look that made the mob of girls shudder in fear, they hastily made way for him and he walked easily though. Sesshoumaru did not notice the tensing of the young girl's jaw or the way her fist angrily flexed and her tiny muscles bulged beneath her sleeve jacket. She was not one to take rudeness.

"So you won't, huh...?" Kagome grumbled daringly, taking this more as a challenge than an insult.

"Oh here she goes again, I don't think we're going to be on time to class." Sango groaned in frustration, knowing the unmistakable look of determination in her friend's eyes. This day spelled trouble.

**./.**

"I am here to receive my schedule." Sesshoumaru stated firmly to the lady behind the counter. He held back a menacing sneer when the Saru had the audacity to look up at him from her oval-rimmed glasses before sighing heavily as if he was a big burden and closing her novel that was in the middle of reading. She swiveled her chair to a black file cabinet and yanked the drawer open, the screeching of the drawer track and shifting of papers following her action.

The daiyoukai mentally rewind and played Izayoi's message in his mind, trying hard to settle the urge burning in his beast to demolish the school in one fine swoop of his claw. He also reminded his self that this was the only school left that would take him in after the first incident that involved him turning into his true form and crushing the school before trotting on it's ashes.

Too preoccupied in his own musings, he didn't notice the sound of the door when it opened or who sashayed her way through the threshold. The sudden wafting smell of fresh, tart, green apples being his only vague clue. Turning to find the owner of that scent, he wished he hadn't when he was locked face-to-face with the same annoying girl from earlier that morning. Kagome was her name, right?

The miko smirked knowingly at Sesshoumaru and he frowned back when he realized she was going to try to talk to him. So before the words even escaped her lips, he turned back around as if she didn't exist and inwardly urged for the clerk to quickly find his schedule so he could leave and not see the annoying girl anymore.

The primate turned back around with a manilla folder in her hand. She flipped it open and thumbed through the stack of papers, stopping on one. Sesshomaru silently exhaled when the SaruYoukai examined the paper leisurely and without regard to his presence, she was testing his patience.

She slid the paper in front of him. "Is that my schedule?" Sesshoumaru verified, growing impatient with the woman's rude attitude. The clerk shot him a glare that meant she obviously didn't know who he was but wasn't taking it from him. That only fueled his anger.

"What do you think?" She snapped impolitely. That was the last straw. Red began to seep in the whites of Sesshomaru's eyes, making it contrast starkly against his amber eye color. His markings grew jagged and glowed a bright magenta color and soon his beast began to whisper sweet persuasive words to have him released from the cage in his mind and reap havoc on the school.

'_No ripping anyone's heads off Sesshoumaru, no matter how unworthy they are of your presence!_' Her words rung in the back of his mind like a second conscious, it was just what he needed for the red to quickly recede back and amber to show once again just in time when the clerk turned her gaze towards him again.

"Okay, Taisho-san, welcome to Magatsuhi Youkai Academy High School." The clerk greeted dryly, her chin resting on her knuckles. "Higurashi-san," she lazily beckoned the girl behind him to move close.

"Yes ma'am?" Kagome briskly stepped up to the daiyoukai's utter displeasure.

"Higurashi-san is president of the welcome wagon here in the school. She attends Midoriko Priestess, Priest, Monk, and Slayer Academy High School, which is also here in this building. The two schools mingle amongst each other but the classes beyond the common core are vastly different. Please introduce yourself, Higurashi-san."

Kagome turned and smiled at Sesshoumaru as if this was her first time meeting him. She bowed respectfully and rose with a sly smirk. "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am a 2nd year student here and I've been here since Pre-K. I am a high rank miko and I know this school like the back of my hand so I'll be your tour guide for the day!" She announced happily.

Sesshoumaru frowned deeply, having to deal with this imbecile all day would be absolutely taxing on him and he had no interest in her whatsoever. He turned to the clerk, hoping she can make an adjustment, he would even take the brute girl that she was hanging out with. Anyone but Kagome.

"Are you sure they cannot give me someone with a brain?"

"Hey!" she protested in the background, clearly offended.

"Take it or leave it. Either way, leave my office."

After re-chanted Izayoi's mantra in his mind, he let the subject drop and turned to leave with intentions on not waiting for his extra luggage. She would slow him down and be a great hindrance. However the miko managed to jump in his way, causing him to stop in front of her as she smiled triumphantly.

"So now you're stuck with me all day, isn't that nice?" Said Kagome. Sesshoumaru mentally contemplated giving in to his beast and letting it take control. However he quickly shushed the raging animal and followed behind the already chattering girl as she went on about the battle between Midoriko and Magatsuhi and how it impacted the demon and human world and in this very lot was where the battle took place and above it's ground the school was built. Sesshoumaru did not even make the effort to listen to her lecture, thinking how the day was already proving to be absolutely troublesome. In the middle of Kagome's lecture on the history of the school, a figure emerged from behind and waited silently for Kagome to finish her last sentence before interjecting.

"So I see you two have already met?" Asked the voice from behind. In an instant, Sesshoumaru flexed his claws defensively in his pockets and sharpened his senses. How did he not sense this presence? He did not hear no footsteps or breathing of any kind.

It was as if they materialized out of thin air.

Kagome turned, slightly startled by the sudden voice but relaxed upon seeing a familiar face. She bowed respectfully and rose up with a new found smile at the figure. Sesshoumaru did not follow her lead but turned as well to set sights on the unfamiliar man that stood a great height that nearly brushed passed Sesshoumaru's stature.

"Good Morning, Headmaster," Kagome greeted kindly, "we were just coming to see you. Nice of you to _pop up._" She giggled at her corny joke, earning a chuckle from the mysterious silver haired headmaster. Sesshoumaru took a thorough look of the _headmaster_ and his fake smile that he was forcing on.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes accusingly. "You're a daiyoukai, a batto daiyoukai."

The elder man smiled warmly and unfazed by Sesshoumaru's cold demeanor, a hint of a fang showing over his bottom lip. His bat wings were lowered down and took the facade of a cape over his dark suit and his silver hair was pulled into a high Samurai ponytail. His piercing warm deep purple eyes met the frigid sharp glare of golden orbs and slowly they began to feed out their dominating youkis into the air.

Quickly their two youkis were beginning to become suffocating, she knew they were fighting for dominance with their youkis but Kagome did not think she could bear the intense pressure no longer. With the sacred barriers around the school and their daiyoukai strength, it only intensified their powers. However, she did not show the toll the intense youki was putting on her, instead she decided to break the concentrated silence.

"Did you come to speak to us about anything specific, sir?"

"Ah, yes," that seemed to break their trances, pulling away from their powerful youkis. As if ten weights were lifted off her shoulders, the two instantly masked both their youkis, making the air clean and breathable again. Kagome found herself releasing a tense breath she didn't know she was holding in. "I wanted to formally meet my liege lord's eldest son and great heir to our beautiful lands." The batto youkai rested a hand on his chest and did a curt bow of great respect and rose back up to his full height. "My name is Tsukuyomaru of the Red Orb Bat Clan, I am also, honorably, your headmaster."

Sesshoumaru was not moved by the gesture and continued to stare stoically at the man before him. He made a simple noise in his throat that meant he was acknowledging everything being said. Tsukuyomaru continued, "as I said earlier, you two have already gotten acquainted with each other?" The caramel skinned man gazed back and fourth between the two and could feel the instant tension between them. For some reason, he expected that much from an arrogant heir and a stubborn, headstrong female. Maybe his idea would backfire on him, or worse, cause his school to end up like the last; demolished and reduced to trampled ashes but he had hope and fastidiously weighed the pros and cons of his decision and in a moment of great expectation, decided that they were perfect.

"Well, you two have better start getting to know one another, as of today with your incredible skills, you both are bonded partners." He announced with great gusto and pride.

However, their reactions were something to be of expected.

**./.**

_**Continue?**_

_**~R&R~**_

_**And let me know!**_

_**-Tessela**_


End file.
